


there are many things that I would like to say to you

by justzoralee



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Neighbors, POV Grantaire, Pining, So much horrific music, and terrible music, balcony, guitar playing, short and fluffy, too many balconies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justzoralee/pseuds/justzoralee
Summary: Even though he knew he didn’t need to, Grantaire still tried to think up an excuse for playing guitar on the balcony. In any regard, he knew it was definitely not because he was half hoping he could annoy his very not gorgeous neighbor into an argument. Nope, Grantaire was not out there because he had no self control. And he definitely did not thrive on his spats with Enjolras. Not at all.





	there are many things that I would like to say to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I've published in literal actual years (hence why it's only 1k) so that's my main excuse for whatever disaster this is.  
> For other excuses see:  
> It's 10:30 pm rn and honestly any time after 1 is too late  
> I only had time to read this over once (jk I'm just lazy)  
> I had Wonderwall stuck in my head  
> And then I had Next to Normal stuck in my head and I cried 
> 
> Roughly based on obi-wan-kxnxbi's prompt list here

Even though he knew he didn’t need to, Grantaire still tried to think up an excuse for playing guitar on the balcony. In any regard, he knew it was definitely _not_ because he was half hoping he could annoy his _very not_ gorgeous neighbor into an argument. Nope, Grantaire was not out there because he had no self control. And he definitely did not thrive on his spats with Enjolras. Not at all.

No, he was playing guitar out there because he didn’t want to wake his dog. And he told Enjolras so when he finally came to the window blinking languidly at the lantern next to the guitar.

Grantaire would’ve felt bad, but as hot as Enjolras looked mad, he just looks plain adorable sleepy. Even if Grantaire could only see him from the neck up.

“Okay, but why are you playing guitar at 3 am?” Strangely enough, Enjolras sounded casually curious. Not at all pissed off.

Grantaire shrugged, “I was in the mood. I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“No, it’s fine.” _I_ _t’s not. You are out the door by six thirty every day_. “It’s… nice.”

“Nice?” Grantaire tilted his head, hair falling out of his eyes. Now that didn’t make any sense. His guitar skills are mediocre at best.

“Yeah. It sounds really nice.” Enjolras paused cautiously. “Do you mind if I-? Do you mind if I make a request?”

“Um, sure.” Grantaire’s heart skipped.

“Could you play Wonderwall?”

“Did you just seriously ask me to play _Wonderwall_?” Enjolras nodded, confused. Grantaire sighed. “Do you want me to sing it too?” He asked jokingly.

“Could you?”

Okay, now Grantaire was seriously fucked. This ruined his integrity as an artist and musician. But he was going to do it, because when you really get down to it he couldn’t deny Enjolras anything.

Still, considering Grantaire has done some crazy shit in his life, nothing could ever be more surreal than _serenading Enjolras_. To _Wonderwall_.

Unfortunately, he only made it about three minutes into the song before something hit him in the head. A deep purple pillow slid off his back to the ground. He had forgotten about Éponine’s balcony on the other side of his. Enjolras blinked as if coming out of a trance.

“I honestly don’t know what’s worse, that you’re singing Wonderwall or that you’re doing it at _3_ _am_!”

“Good morning to you too, Ép.” He dragged a hand down his face and made eye contact with Enjolras, who gave him a lopsided smile that should have been _illegal_.

“Um, thanks for playing that for me. I should get at least an hour of sleep in while I can.”

“No problem. Have a good rest of your morning, I guess.” _Oh my god could you have come up with anything stupider_. And to make matters worse, Enjolras’s smile grew even brighter.

“You too!”

“Oh, we are definitely talking about this later.” Grantaire could hear the smirk in Éponine's voice 

* * *

The next time Enjolras asked Grantaire to play a song, he hadn't even had his guitar out. But he _had_ taken to leaving it in the case on the balcony just in case, so it's not like he didn't see this coming.

“What do you want me to sing this time?” Grantaire smiled, he couldn't help himself.

“Do you know Photograph? It's by this band, Nickelback-”

“I know what Nickelback is.” He honestly wished he didn't, just so he could tell Enjolras to pick another song. “Your wish is my command, I guess.”

This time, at least, he was conscious enough to watch Enjolras as he played. The blond was bobbing his head along, eyes half closed, a small smile playing on his lips. Somehow, he was defiantly enjoying the song.

Thankfully, the piece ended without anything being thrown at anyone. Enjolras’s eyes fluttered open and met his. For a moment they stared at each other in silence. Then Enjolras coughed awkwardly.

“You have a really lovely voice.” He said softly.

“I-? What?”

“Your singing. It's…. good. It sounds good.”

“Oh?”

“Why are you so confused? I mean it. You sound wonderful.”

“Wonderful.” It seemed Grantaire was only capable of one word at a time now. Enjolras, however, seemed to take personal offense to the fact that Grantaire didn't agree with him.

“Yes, _wonderful_. Amazing, actually. You should record an album. I'd buy the album. I'd play the album for hours straight, everyday. Honestly, why do they even have things like different genres when your voice exists? We should all just face it and play recordings of your voice instead. And don't even get me started on how you sound when you're _mad_. Or how you look when mad for that matter! Or how you look in general! I mean that's just not _fair_! You can't have perfect looks and a perfect voice!”

“Oh, _you_ should be talking about perfect.” Grantaire didn't remember how he got to the edge of his balcony, or how Enjolras got to the edge of his. However, he did remember in immaculate detail grabbing the front of Enjolras’s shirt and pulling him across the twelve-inch gap into a kiss.

They kissed for a long time considering the two railings, foot of space, and guitar between them. But eventually, Enjolras pulled away back to his own balcony.

“Do you wanna…. come over here or something?” Grantaire asked nervously.

“Yes.” Enjolras said, breathless. “But could you play another favorite of mine first?”

“Anything for you.”

“All Star.” Enjolras deadpanned.

“ _No_!” He couldn't. He _wouldn't_. Enjolras had gone too far this-

Grantaire blinked. Enjolras was laughing.

“The look on your face!” He wheezed.

Grantaire breathed a sigh of relief, “So it _was_ all a joke, the awful songs you made me play.”

“What? No, I really like Wonderwall and Photograph.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Says the man who knew how to play them on guitar."

"I was a middle schooler once!" Grantaire threw his hands up in defense. "But you apparently still are. Next thing I know you'll be telling me how good Take On Me is."

Enjolras opened his mouth to argue.

“Don't tell me you _actually_ think that? That's it! You need a music intervention! Get ready to listen to _real_ music.” Grantaire grinned. Enjolras raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“What are you going to sing for me then?”

“You’ll see.” Grantaire winked. He began to play the opening riff to Stairway to Heaven.

Behind him, he could hear Éponine screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I actually like Wonderwall and Stairway to Heaven. Also, Take On Me is good in an ironic sense. 
> 
> Again, this is my first fic in years. This is also my first Les Mis fic. I have about 17 drafts but I honestly can't find the time or motivation to finish them. Hopefully that changes.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Any sort of comments would be much appreciated, especially cause it's been so long since I last published anything!


End file.
